I think I love you Part 6
by ChocAirplane
Summary: This is the combination of the actual Parts 7 and 8. I have no idea why this was so broken up, but this is the place I have for condensing and revising. This stuff is so old, it needs revision desperately. So enjoy!


"Adie, wake up," I heard a very faint voice say to me. I grumbled and rolled over.

"Adie! Wake up!" I heard the voice say a little louder. I groaned and rolled back over.

"Adie!! Come on!!" the voice said even louder. I rolled onto my back and tried to open my eyes. I opened them, but immediately closed them. It was too bright to see.

"Adie!! Wake up!!" the voice said even louder. The person to whom the voice belonged shook me. I refused to get up, so I rolled over and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, and I saw Cam appear by my side. I smiled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I whisper in my just-awake voice.

"I see that," Cam says, making me cover my ears with my pillow.

"Don't talk so loud!" I whine.

"Sorry," Cam says. "But get up, we have a big day ahead of us," he adds. I prop myself up onto my elbows and ask what kind of day he has in mind. "Oh, just a day out on the town," he fails to explain to me.

"Come on, what are we doing?" I whine again.

"You'll see," Cam says, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

I open my mouth to say something, but Cam just hold up a finger. "I laid out some nicer clothes for you to wear today," Cam says, pointing to my dresser. I look over and see a wonderful pink satin shirt, what seems to be a white undershirt, I have to ask Cam about that one, a pair of my darkest, heaviest jeans, and some brand new pink striped sneakers. I had my choice of socks in my drawer.

Or maybe not. Before he left, Cam held up two pairs of socks. One pink, one purple. "Which one?" he asked. I pondered for a moment, then pointed to his left hand, the pink socks. He smiled and said, "I hoped you'd pick those."

I finally got out of bed, and grabbed up my towel. I realized when I entered the bathroom, that this towel was clean, neatly folded, and pink. Cam must know me more than I think.

When I exited the bathroom, I entered my bedroom-to find my parents sitting on my bed.

"Hello, Adrienne," my mother says bitterly.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaim. I had entered my bedroom in a towel, and found my parents sitting on my bed. I wondered what the hell they were doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to ask casually, but instead my voice cracked-twice. If I want to know something, and know it right then and there, my voice cracks whenever I ask a question. And what sucks is, my parents new that.

"You never told us you were going to college," my father says to me just as bitterly as my mother bade me hello.

"I didn't? How silly of me!" I say, laughing. I stop quickly when I see neither of my parents are laughing with me.

"This is not something to laugh about, Adrienne," my mother says, wiping my smile away. "We could've helped you pay, you know!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Katrina!" my father yells at my mother. Apparently something was going on.

"Okay, guys, give it up," I say. "There is obviously something going on here that has to do with me," I add, crossing my arms. "Now, whatever you want to say to me is going to have to wait until Thanksgiving break. I'm coming home for your wonderful Thanksgiving dinner, Mom," I say, making her smile. "But right now, I'm going on a date with Cam, and I have to get ready. We're leaving in 45 minutes," I say, glancing at my clock.

"Cam? You mean Cameron Stevens? Oh, he's such a sweet boy!" my mother exclaims. She seems thoroughly happy.

"Yes, Mom," I say, rolling my eyes, but smiling.

"Come on, Fletcher. We must give our little girl time to get ready for her first date!" my mother is now squealing. I'm not going to let her know I've been on multiple dates before Cam. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

My father smiles at me, pats me on the back, and goes to unlatch my mother from me. Ugh. After 10 minutes of struggling and angry tears, my mother finally ceases to hold on to me. If she gets some compensation from my father. Ew.

"Adie? You ready?" I hear Cam yell. Aw, crap. I've spent so much time with my parents, that I have had no time to get dressed.

"No, Cam," I yell back.

"What have you been doing for the last half an hour?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later," I yell back to him.

"Well, hurry up!" Cam exclaims.

I quickly drop my towel, and grab my undergarments. Pink, how original. But it does go to show how well he knows me.

In a few minutes, I am prepped and raring to go. But not too fast, I would ruin my hair. Ha.

"Ready?" Cam asks, appearing in my doorway.

"Yep," I say, turning around, purse in hand. "Let's go," I say. Cam sticks out his arm, I grab it, and we take off to Cam's car in which we will drive out to our day/evening on the town.


End file.
